Fox's Machinations
by Muroshi
Summary: When the Kyubi is given a small window of opportunity it leaps for it and begins a plan to build her own life of happiness. Continuation of Kyuubi's Plan by Sage of FanFiction. Naruto x Hinata x Kyubi in Fem Sasuke body.
1. Chapter 1

This is my take on the challenge based on the oneshot **Kyuubi's Plan **by** Sage of FanFiction**.

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please, feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto was having a rather unusual week. On the first day Yamanaka Ino, hoping to impress the class heartthrob Uchiha Sasuke, attempted to show off a jutsu that she had invented herself based on her clan techniques which was of course completely untested. This ended with everyone falling unconscious for an hour and waking up with a migraine headache. Well almost everyone, as the spoiled rotten village golden boy Sasuke didn't wake up which almost got Ino executed by the civilian council.

After that as the days went by and Naruto found himself changing a little bit both mentally and physically each day.

Physically after only a week he had gained several inches of height making him taller than what Sasuke had been the last time he had seen him, he had gained a good deal more muscle on his bones, his hair had grown in length down to his shoulders as well as sprouting thickly on his chest and nether region, and his eyes were now slit like a cat… or perhaps a fox. He had noted when he had cut himself with a kunai while training that he now healed at a visibly accelerated rate. His senses had been enhanced quite a bit allowing him to see hear and even smell things he never had before, which lead to a sudden need to clean his apartment very thoroughly to get rid of some of the odors that permeated it. This also, he found, gave him better reflexes as with the enhanced senses he became aware of things much sooner and could react accordingly. He had even become very chakra sensitive it seemed as he had been having these strange sensations that when he had asked Iruka sensei about them had received an explanation of how chakra sensors like himself could track people by their chakra with proper training. He had also found out that this was how Iruka could always find him after a prank or when he was cutting class. Finally when he had showered he had found that his 'male' parts had also grown in length and thickness a good deal.

The most startling change for him though had been the mental changes. They seemed so drastic that he almost wandered if that jutsu had changed him so fundamentally that he could really be considered the same Naruto anymore. Most notable was that he no longer found any interest in Sakura. Her screeching voice hurt his enhanced ears and the first time she had attempted to strike him his new reflexes kicked in forcing him to counter with a grapple that had dislocated her arm leaving her out of class for three days. He also found it much easier to remain calm and focused on things that before he had found boring, like Iruka sensei's lectures, and that he could understand and remember them too. He found that his instincts were also enhanced leaving him suddenly leery of Mizuki sensei though he was uncertain why. And finally he found that what before he had considered perverted and thus wrong now intrigued him. This lead to the thought that, with the enhancement to his aforementioned 'male' parts and his near limitless stamina which had in fact also grown, he would be a real lady pleaser in the bedroom. Perhaps, if he could convince them, he would even be able to pleasure multiple girls making them very happy.

His wallet was also much lighter since during his growth spurt he was noticeably hungrier and his old orange jumpsuit had grown far too tight for him. He had gone from store to store until he had found a shinobi owned one by the name of Wolf's Claw where his new instincts were not instantly warning him off. He had then gotten a full wardrobe of a dozen black just beyond knee length shorts and white sleeveless shirts with a pair of black jackets sporting the red spiral on the back for the price that two of those jumpsuits had cost him. He made note to give this shop his business from now on, especially if the friendly kunoichi with the twin buns in her hair remains working there.

However something in the way the teachers were acting today made Naruto feel that for some reason today is going to bring the biggest change yet.

* * *

"Alright class, listen up," Iruka called out getting everyone's attention.

"As you all know Sasuke has been in the hospital since the incident last week. Well Sasuke has finally been released however has undergone some err… changes that will be explained soon," Iruka said as the door to the classroom opened and someone entered.

It was a girl with raven hair that went down to her hips, black eyes, and skin that was somewhat pale like she hasn't been out in the sun all that much.

All in all she was very beautiful which most of the boys in the class made known, most noticeably Kiba who stated that she was "a fine looking bitch". This in particular earned an angry scowl from the girl though she didn't seemed pleased by the reactions of the others either.

Naruto's eyes opened wide at that, 'No way! It can't be' he thought when he saw that look on her face, but as he looked closer he saw that despite how different they looked there are a few things that are either completely the same or at the least very similar.

"You got to be shitting me! Sasuke is that you?" Naruto called out loudly, the entire class froze at that.

"(sighs) Figures that you are the only who could tell… dobe," the now identified Uchiha said. The class then erupted into a screaming mass with questions of what happened and wails of how it can't be true. Iruka used his demon-head jutsu to quiet them all once again.

"Now then I know you all have questions but if you all wait I'm sure Sasuke will explain," Iruka told them before nodding to the Uchiha.

"First of all my name is Sasumi from now on and as for how I'm a girl, well… it turns out that I've ALWAYS been a girl. However since my father only wanted male heirs he had seals placed on me when I was born to make me appear to be one. The reason why that has changed now is that one of the seals affected my mind so I would think like a boy. That seal was broken when Ino used her jutsu and since all the seals were connected the others started to fail as well which is why I spent a week at hospital getting used to the new me," Sasumi explained to the class who just sat there with looks of disbelief.

Iruka then snapped them out of it. "Okay now that explanations are done please sit down so we may continue," he said after which Sasumi went and took her normal place next to Naruto.

"I had a strange feeling that today was going to be different but this was completely unexpected Sasu-mi," Naruto told her.

"How do you think I feel about all of this? My whole life turned out to be a lie, it's like I'm a new person entirely," She said in a depressed tone. She then turned and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Naruto?" She asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Do you think we could start over, I mean we didn't get along very well before but since I'm in a way a new person starting a new life maybe we could get along and even be friends this time, especially since your apparently to only one except Hinata who hasn't lost the ability to speak due to my new gender," Sasumi asked him.

Naruto was surprised at the request since the Sasuke he knew would never consider having a friend let alone actually ask someone to be his friend… but then that's just it, this isn't the Sasuke he knew but a girl named Sasumi so why not, and with that Naruto gave her a smile.

"Sure I wanted to be you friend before but you believed you didn't need any then however you're apparently much nicer now," Naruto answered making her smile, then Naruto recalled something.

"Hey didn't you say that besides me Hinata was not shocked by the new you," Naruto asked as he looked were Hinata was sitting who when she saw Naruto looking at her blushed and waved a bit and then fainted when he waved back.

"Yeah I asked for Hinata to help me with the whole being female thing since she is someone I recognize and she is a girl in my class but not one of my (shivers) fangirls. We got along pretty well, especially after I managed to get her out of her shell a bit. In fact I guess we are friends now," Sasumi answered.

''Really? Then maybe the three of us could train together or something sometimes," Naruto asked hopefully at the thought of getting another friend.

It was at that moment the bell rung signaling that the academy had ended for the day. Sasumi gave Naruto a nod before leaving.

* * *

When Sasumi got home she removed her sandals and most of her cloths leaving her in just her underwear before she lay down in her bed with a sigh after which a smirk made its way onto her face and her eyes flashed red.

But it wasn't the sharingan. No for that split second her eyes were blood red with slit pupils, the eyes of the Kyubi.

The demon fox now called Sasumi thanked Inari for the incredible luck she had.

She was sure that when the Shingami locked he into Naruto that she would stuck there in that disgusting sewer until the boys short human lifespan ran out and she an immortal demon would die along with him.

But then that female mind-walker used that jutsu of hers connecting everyone in the classes minds including hers and gave Sasumi a way out, something that she took almost instantly. The only reason it wasn't instant was that she realized she needed a moment to think through everything and to make some plans. So she used the mind link to knock them all out without breaking the connection.

After that she started to analyze her situation taking advantage of the fact that time moves differently in the mind.

First of all even if she left the seal her soul is still tied to Naruto's. Second even if it wasn't she would still die once whoever's body she took died from either old age or something else like getting killed since she would only being able to bring about half a tails worth of chakra with her without risking destroying the body and that wouldn't be enough to make the body ageless.

Yeah rushing things would end badly.

Luckily for her she found a way to live outside, not die of old age, and not be powerless but also even better a way to gain company that won't die from old age while also getting back a Madara since she choose the Uchiha's body so she would have the sharingan after changing it to fit her and consuming Sasuke's soul.

Due to being able to get around the seal but still being connected to it she could now change it a bit, so she made some improvements.

Oh yes once she was done Naruto would be far above everybody else.

She altered the seal so that more chakra would be sent into Naruto, that chakra would then improve him in several ways most importantly turning him into a half-demon… well two-thirds demon anyway as the quantity would far exceed and overpower his human side. While also leaving behind on his back a false 'broken' seal that would have disabled the boy both mentally and physically while also sealing any bloodlines he might have had if it had ever truly been active. Let the old man Hokage puzzle over that one trying to figure out who had done it to his effectively adopted grandson. She was sure the finger would get pointed at one of the elders or Uchiha as they had always been against allowing the boy to live free and not turning him into a living weapon. It was much like the fake 'broken' seal she had placed on her own new body that would have transformed its gender and mentality while forcing production of testosterone which would account for her decided lack of Sasuke's former aggression.

The alterations to his seal though would give him a body far superior to that of a normal human's that would stop aging at around the age of twenty when he reaches his prime. Some of the chakra was set to activate two of Naruto's genes unlocking the Uzumaki's special chakra and the Senju's mokuton, though she was curious how his natural high wind affinity would affect that. Finally it would give him four new forms using his surprisingly high aptitude in transformative techniques that she assumed he received from exposure to her chakra while in the womb as demon chakra while destructive can also cause mutation leading to the birth of bloodlines.

The forms would be human, half-fox, were-fox, and full fox though the more advanced forms might be locked away until they could get ahold of the key to loosen the seal so that he can access the fullness of her former chakra.

The human form is just that, human. Besides the whisker marks he had already had and the now slit eyes he looks completely human and this form would replace his old one. It also included enhanced physique, mental capabilities, and senses including the fact that she had opened his third eye wide open giving him a strong awareness of chakra. Her constant presence had forced his third eye almost completely closed, as it would be like starring into the sun with the amount of chakra she had contained but now that chakra would be his and his third eye would adapt. In this form he could access at max one full tail worth of her former chakra as the body had limits on how much it could channel.

The half-fox form would give him claws, orange highlights in his hair, fox ears on top of his head instead of human ones, and three fox tails. His enhanced physique and senses would be magnified in this form and he would have access to up to three tails of her former power.

His were-fox form would look like a bipedal male kyubi with six tails that would be somewhat taller and larger than his human or half-fox forms, perhaps twenty-five percent bigger in fact. Also his enhanced physique and senses would be further magnified while still allowing the use of hand signs in this form. Finally he would be able to access a full six tails of her former chakra.

The full fox form would then turn him into a male kyubi the same size as her original form with the corresponding enhancement to all his physical abilities though this would come at the cost of not being able to use hand signs in this form. Much like she had he would be restricted to raw chakra shape and element manipulation though he would have the full eight and a half tails worth of raw power to use. Fortunately his special chakra would probably render this point pretty much moot anyway.

But most importantly to her though, due to Naruto's new demonic side he can now place mate marks on those he chooses turning them into half-demons as well with improved and ageless bodies.

Sasumi licked her lips at the thought. Sure it would take a long time before she became as powerful as she once was, she might in fact never reach that level of power again, but still she knows that at the very least she'll be able to reach six or seven tails of power and the rest she'll be able to make up for using human jutsu and the like since from what she had heard at one point while she was sealed in Kushina, the human known as the third Raikage had fought the Hachibi to a draw.

Best of all she will have someone to spend her life with. Naruto still has eight and a half tails of her chakra. Add the power of the Senju and Uzumaki as well as what he will gain with training and he will be an excellent mate for her far exceeding her previous power level.

Hmm it might be a good idea to add Hinata to her little family as well. With Naruto's stamina he could easily handle both of them and this way she wouldn't have to fight her for Naruto's attention. After she is convinced to share him, unlike many other girls, she won't care about who is alpha female as long as she can be with Naruto.

Sasumi giggled at the thoughts running around in her head. Yes everything would be perfect. She would be free with two who will love her whom both, once pushed in the right direction, would be powerhouses and the three of them would be together forever.

And as a half-demon Madara's eyes will no longer work on her like they did before especially since she also has the sharingan now with hers being empowered by her half-demon status to no longer need murder to enhance it instead being trainable beyond the normal max. Similar things will most likely happen to Hinata's Byakkugan and Naruto's Mokuton and Special Chakra.

"Oh the fun we will have," Sasumi moans out before getting up and heading for the shower since she will need to cool down and to change into a new pair of panties now.

After that she'll work on how to get on the same team as Hinata and Naruto so she can more easily help push them to become stronger as well as strengthen the relationship between all three of them.

She'll most likely ask the Hokage to put them together by telling him that they are the only ones she is comfortable around due to how easily they accepted that she is female now.

Yes that will work, now all she needs is to wait two weeks until graduation day to be with her mates. By then Naruto's transformation should be coming to its' finalization. He will receive the little message she had left behind and know of the great power she had given him.

* * *

**AN**: I read this story, (**Kyuubi's Plan **by** Sage of FanFiction)** and just couldn't resist writing the challenge as I have been thinking of doing a Mokuton Naruto for a while now. As you can see I have made some slight changes in how the first chapter is written but only to give it my own flair. Don't worry about my other stories as nothing is abandoned or anything, it's just that I write what my muse gives me and right now she wants me to work on a mokuton story. I hope you enjoy my version and continue to read and review it.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my take on the challenge based on the oneshot **Kyuubi's Plan **by** Sage of FanFiction**.

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please, feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Chapter 2

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage had been having an off weak. The uproar caused by the incident in the academy had been difficult to quell without the young Yamanaka heiress facing stiff penalties from the Uchiha obsessed civilians. It was made much easier after a couple days though as after testing of the jutsu used by the young Ino determined that it was not what caused the young Uchiha heir to pass out. It was later ruled after the now female Sasuke, who had taken the name Sasumi, had awakened that the breaking of the transformation seal placed upon her had in fact been the source of the backlash that had knocked the entire class out.

Young Sasumi had then requested the aid of the young Hyuga heiress in acclimatizing to her new state of being as she was a familiar face from her class and was not one of the girls who had become obsessed with her previous male form. While the girl was as of yet not a ninja he had decided to make this a C-rank mission specifically requesting the young Hinata as he felt it might aid her in her confidence problems that were the only thing keeping her from the top of the kunoichi from her class. Not to mention that Hiashi would not object too strenuously to aiding the young Uchiha in this way as it would bring honor to the Hyuga clan especially since it would be the first time an academy student had received a mission above D-rank.

Today a full weak later though had been even more, as the Nara say, troublesome.

First had been the visit by young Uzumaki Naruto the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko. The boy who he now noticed had seemingly had a sudden growth spurt had come to him with an unusual problem.

_Flashback_

A knock sounded on the door to his office shortly after he had been seated to begin his paperwork for the day. Looking up he called out, "Come in," as he knew his secretary would not be around for another hour.

Into the room came Naruto in an outfit completely lacking in orange looking both more mature and more ready for the ninja lifestyle.

"Yes Naruto-kun, how may I help you?" he asked after a couple moments with the unusually silent boy waited.

"Hokage-sama, I was just getting out of the shower this morning when I noticed an unusual seal spread across my back and thought it best to inform you," the young boy said with uncharacteristic formality.

"Across your back you say?" he asked and upon receiving a nod of confirmation requested, "Would you please remove your upper garments and show this seal to me."

The boy immediately removed his black jacket and white sleeveless shirt before coming forward to his desk and turning around.

Pulling out a scroll the Hokage carefully began copying the seal revealed onto it for later study as, though he recognized much of the seal's structure and was enraged that something like it had been placed upon the boy, he wanted to know everything that the seal had done to him. He could only be glad that the seal had seemingly broken, most likely at the same time as the young Uchiha heiress's had.

Then realizing the implications of two seals breaking he asked the boy, "Please turn around and channel some chakra for me Naruto-kun."

Doing as asked the boy noticed that the Hokage was looking at his stomach and looked there himself to find another seal revealed.

"So there is another seal on me as well? What are they Hokage-sama?" he asked suspiciously as it was obvious that while the one on his back was a surprise the one now revealed had been known by the old man.

With a sigh of irritation, seeing as how the boy was now far more perceptive he assumed due to the breaking of the unauthorized seal, he began to explain by saying, "What I am about to tell you has been kept a secret in the hopes that you might have had a more normal childhood Naruto-kun. The day you were born was the same day as the attack of the Kyubi as you are aware. Well while the academy teaches that the Fourth had defeated the fox we only let the younger generations assume that it was killed. In truth the only way to deal with one of the Biju is to seal it away. The stronger ones like the Kyubi in fact can only be sealed into a child which is what the seal on your stomach is."

With a nod of understanding the boy said, "I see and that is why most of the civilians and civilian born ninja, ignorant in the arts of sealing, hate me. They see the prison and hate it not knowing that in fact it is the only thing keeping them safe."

With a sigh the Hokage said, "Sadly Naruto many of those chosen to seal away a Biju, collectively known as Jinchuriki or power of human sacrifice, are not given strong enough seals to truly prevent the demon from influencing them as most are created as living weapons unlike you who became such as a way to protect the village. This means that many Jinchuriki go insane and eventually become as dangerous to their own people as to their enemies."

Naruto again nodded in comprehension before asking, "But what of the seal on my back?"

With a look of anger the elder responded, "That was never meant to exist upon you and I suspect that the same event that broke the unnatural seal on Sasumi has done the same for that one. Someone, which I will be launching a full investigation to find out whom, placed a seal on you in order to weaken you. I don't know all of what the seal does but will have my student Jiraiya, who is a seals master, study it to ascertain the extent of it. What I can tell you is that it has weakened you both mentally and physically. I assume that the rapid growth you seem to have recently experienced is due to your body fixing itself."

"I see. Thank you for your honesty Hokage-sama. If you no longer need me then I will be off to the academy," the boy said with a short bow.

"Before you go Naruto-kun, is there a reason you are being so formal?" the old man asked with a hint of sadness.

"Ah, well you see with the breaking of the seal I have begun to understand things better and realized how unprofessional and disrespectful I had been being before," the boy said in a sheepish tone while rubbing the back of his head in a familiar way.

"I see, well if you wish to continue such respect I have no problem with it though I give you full permission to drop the formalities when we are alone. Even if I was too old to adopt you I still consider you family Naruto-kun," the Hokage responded.

"Ah, thank you jiji. The sentiments are much appreciated and I feel the same way for you," the boy gratefully responded.

"Now you are dismissed and have a good day Naruto-kun," the elder said with a smile.

_End Flashback_

After that surprise meeting and sending a copy of the now defunct seal off to his student via messenger toad summoned with one of the single use scrolls left specifically for this purpose the rest of the day was fairly normal until a meeting that young Sasumi had scheduled for that afternoon after the academy had let out.

_Another Flashback_

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasumi is here for her scheduled appointment," rang out in his office from the intercom connected to his secretary's desk.

Pressing the response button he said simply, "Send her in."

He waited a moment before the young Uchiha heiress entered and bowed to him saying, "Thank you for seeing me Hokage-sama."

"It is no problem what so ever Sasumi. So how may you help you today?" he asked.

"Well sir I have two requests I would like to make of you," she told him.

"Go on," he allowed.

"The first is that I would like to add to the bounty for missing-nin Uchiha Itachi by one hundred thousand ryo with the stipulation that he be brought back alive," she told him.

Quite surprised at this he asked of her, "Why would you wish to do that? I thought that you had wanted to get revenge on him."

"Well you see sir, now that I am female it would be far more difficult to repopulate the Uchiha clan if I am the only one left to do so as it is much more difficult to donate ovum than it is to donate semen. Not to mention that if I were to marry as a female I would be taking the clan name of my spouse. The Uchiha name, which I feel would be best to keep alive as they were among the founders of the village, would then be lost. It is my intention that he be returned to the village to be used as breeding stock in order to rebuild the clan that he destroyed," she explained to the visibly stunned Hokage.

Quickly calming himself he then asked, "I see and how will you find women who would agree to participate in such a breeding program, and what would you have done with Itachi afterwards?"

"If he is captured alive then I will offer all kunoichi of the village who wish to retire to build a family and any lesbian kunoichi couples who wish to have children adoption into the Uchiha clan and full access to the Uchiha compound and funds if they choose to be inseminated and raise the next generation of the clan. As to after, I will leave Itachi's disposition in the capable hands of you or your successor Hokage-sama," she told him.

"I see, well I will make the necessary changes to the Bingo books. Now what was your other request?" he asked.

"I wanted to see if it was possible to arrange to have Naruto and Hinata on my team when we graduate as well as preferably a kunoichi sensei. The two of them have been the only ones to take my transgenderization well and the three of us have bonded and become friends. I understand that the village espouses the will of fire philosophy which promotes teamwork and believe that the three of us would make an ideal team. We share a lot in common with each other including most importantly that none of us have truly bonded that well with the rest of the class. I figure if Hinata trains in medical jutsu with her family taijutsu and medium range chakra attacks, Naruto could train in ninjutsu and taijutsu to be our frontline fighter, and I could focus on long range genjutsu ninjutsu and ranged accuracy making us a well balanced team," she told him while explaining her reasons.

"Hmm, well traditionaly we make teams with a single kunoichi. Naruto would, as the lowest ranked student, be paired with the top shinobi which with your transformation would now be Shino and with the top kunoichi which is now you. I would then give the team to Hatake Kakashi who has an implanted Sharingan and would be able to instruct you in its use," Hiruzen explained.

"I see. May I ask, if Ino had been top kunoichi would you have broken up the Ino-Shika-Cho trio in order to place her with Naruto or would you have stuck with the politically arranged team? More importantly I haven't actually been trained in the kunoichi arts. I felt that having Hinata and a kunoichi sensei there to aid me in learning the kunoichi techniques would be a good idea and with Naruto's enormous chakra reserves and the fact that he can evidently hold up the much more chakra intensive solid henge almost indefinitely, not to mention his personal invention of the Orioki no jutsu, he could just as easily make use of the same training. As to Kakashi, why would I need him to train me in the use of my own dojutsu when I was taught all that I needed to know for when I activated it from a young age?" she asked in counter to his explanation.

"Hmm, you do make some good points," responded the elder to this as he pulled out a folder from his desk and began to leaf through it. "If I were to count you as a shinobi instead of a kunoichi due to the lack of the specialized training I would still be able to make the traditional group but at this moment it would include Haruno Sakura. Her recent injury though has dropped her top grade in classroom attitude slightly and at the same time Hinata's lacking grade in positivity has risen slightly. If she were to raise her confidence noticeably within the next couple weeks and perhaps performed exceptionally in the genjutsu and ninjutsu portions of the final exam she would easily take the top kunoichi position," he said as if thinking out loud to himself.

"Would you be willing to define exceptionally for me Hokage-sama?" she asked on hearing this.

"Well the sealless kawamiri is a requirement for any of our students but cutting the expended chakra smoke upon dispelling of the incorporated illusion will help. Also performing the Henge and Bushin with fewer seals or even seallessly and with the absolute minimum chakra expenditure for the distracting smoke could help raise her B's in ninjutsu and genjutsu to A's," the old man told her.

"I see. What about the sensei Hokage-sama?" she then queried.

"Well I do have a kunoichi who just became a jonin and is intending to take a team. She just so happens to be a genjutsu specialist. I suppose I could put her in charge of this hypothetical team and have Kakashi take on the planned tracking team. Without someone with the need for training in the Sharingan that would probably be the best place for him especially with his team of summoned ninken and former anbu experience," he replied.

"Well I thank you for your time Hokage-sama. I shall, if I am no longer needed, take up no more of your time. Besides which Naruto and Hinata will be waiting for me so that we can train together," she said with a bow.

"You are welcome Sasumi. I am always willing to make time to hear my ninja and soon to be ninja's requests. You are dismissed," The elder told her.

_End Flashback_

Yes that had certainly been an interesting meeting. It opened the door to bringing an extremely loyal ninja back into the fold and allowing him to father the next generation of his clan and the proposed team did seem to have a lot of promise. In fact even if Hinata didn't get her final grades up high enough to surpass the Haruno girl he felt it would be in the best interest of the village if he were to fudge the results just a little and make the team anyway.

The thought of having Naruto receive kunoichi training disturbed him a little bit but he supposed that all knowledge would be useful in achieving the boy's dream of taking on his hat. He was known as the professor for a reason after all and while that was one branch of techniques he had never gone into Naruto had professed the desire to exceed all the previous Hokages.

* * *

It was obvious that Naruto-kun had found the false seal from the way he was scowling when she showed up to class. When asked what was wrong though he apparently wasn't ready to talk about it. But still she had gotten him and Hinata to agree to a joint training session that evening after her scheduled meeting with the Hokage.

The meeting with the Hokage had certainly gone almost exactly as she had wanted. It seems that he was open to all of the plans that she had made.

She really didn't want to have to be the one to revive the Uchiha clan. She had despised them for so long thanks to their eyes ability to control her that to be the progenitor of the next generation would probably drive her crazy and she didn't think the village would allow her to let the clan slip into the annals of history. So let her new brother do the work while she aided Naruto-kun and hopefully Hinata-chan in building up a family of their own.

He had even been receptive to the team she had requested having perhaps the perfect jonin for the job of teaching them. She felt that becoming a master of genjutsu would be the best way to honor her roots as a kitsune while at the same time utilize the powers of her body's eyes and as she is a jonin she would know enough other things to teach all of them in the other disciplines.

All she needs to do is increase Hinata's confidence and skill. Perhaps she would invite her to stay with her for the next couple weeks. That way she would get her away from her family which she had determined was the origin of her doubts. She could probably pass it off as a cram session for the finals to appease the Hyuga. In truth that is what it would be in a way. Perhaps she would even invite Naruto-kun to stay with them to train for the finals too. Having him around and none of her family would really get Hinata's positivity up.

Yes she would definitely ask them both when she got to the training field she had asked to meet at. Though she should probably ask Hinata and send her to ask her clan first before asking Naruto. Let his involvement be a surprise for her. She had a feeling that the next couple weeks would be a lot of fun.

Her plans were starting to look like they would all be going her way. Now if she could just find a way to deal with the impatience to get Naruto-kun into bed that her new body's hormones were causing.

It's a good thing they were going to be working on taijutsu first today. Neither of them would question the damp spot that would soon spread from the core of her groin.

* * *

**AN**: And there is the second chapter and my first completely original addition to this story. I hope you liked it and reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my take on the challenge based on the oneshot **Kyuubi's Plan **by** Sage of FanFiction**.

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please, feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Chapter 3

Their first training session together so far was at this point for lack of a better word a failure. Sasumi wanted to growl in frustration but knew that would just exacerbate the problem. Naruto and she had had a fairly productive spar, both working up a good sweat and taking in the words of advice that Hinata had given them both improving on their taijutsu if only marginally.

The problem came when she had switched off with Hinata so that she could spar with Naruto as well. The girl with the top taijutsu in the academy had effectively fallen to pieces showing both lack of confidence in her own skills and a lack of any will to fight hard enough that either could get anything out of it. Only if they were both willing to push the other to the limit with real attacks could they truly grow in skill.

'Hmm, perhaps I should set them up to go through the first few steps in the book' she thought as the memory of the book she had read during her week of planning came to mind.

_Flashback_

She was surprised after the second day of her stay in the hospital when they stopped leaving a guard on her room. That night she was able to sneak out of the hospital and into the public library. The old saying is knowledge is power and she wanted to accumulate as much as was available as quickly as possible. That night she had gone through every book copying the pages with the Sharingan that she had unlocked simply using the photographic memory. Once finished there she had barely returned to the hospital before someone had come to check on her and she then spent the early part the day reviewing the memories and looking through the books that interested her at the time.

One such book was probably meant for shinobi more than civilians but she thought it would be very useful to her. The title was 'Using the Twelve Stages of Intimacy' and was an introductory book on seduction. 'Yes this should prove most useful in obtaining my goals,' she had thought.

That was when Hinata had arrived to be her aid in learning to be a female. Though this was before she had decided on including Hinata into her little family she did think that this would be a perfect opportunity to try out the basics so she started on the first step. As soon as she was sure that she had the girl's attention she had carefully and deliberately allowed her gaze to roam down and back up the shy girl's body.

When she was sure that Hinata knew what she was doing she then brought her gaze back up to her pale lavender eyes locking on to them with an intense and yet hopefully comforting gaze. Hinata fidgeted a little with her fingers and glanced away but she waited until the girl had calmed herself and had returned her eyes to her before saying, "Ah hello Hinata. You are looking lovely this morning."

This prompted the girl to again look away before returning her gaze to say, "Ah, um, hello Sasuke-san. I u-underst-stand that y-you have ha-had a st-strange change due to the jutsu that Ino-san a-attempted."

'Hmm, I seem to have flustered her. Better back off some for now.' she had thought hearing the amount of stuttering she had prompted. She had then proceeded to the simple business of why she had requested Hinata and the aid that she would render to her in learning about her now female body.

They had talked long into the afternoon and evening with Hinata calming as they talked. She had even gotten her to agree to return the next day after the academy let out, same as today.

She had begun the process over again each day and then backing off and just talking with the girl. She soon found out on the day before she was scheduled to return to classes that Hinata's family life left much to be desired and that was why she was so introverted. She had taken the girls hand making it seem as if she were just trying to comfort her but then didn't let it go until it was time for her to leave as visiting hours were over.

_End flashback_

While it had taken some time to get through to the girl she had finally gotten to the fourth stage and she could actually see that it had increased the girl's confidence a minute amount. With her family it was likely even the most basic of intimacies were rare. Even Sasuke had memories of hugs from his family and the occasional kiss from his mother.

She had even gone through the same steps with Naruto upon returning to class. First arriving in class and waiting as everyone got a good look at her.

Though he may not have been aware of it even he had been checking her out. She waited until he had met her eyes then held his gaze. She saw as the light of recognition went off behind his eyes and allowed him to speak first before talking back to him in a familiar way. She had then moved to take a seat next to him which had placed them close enough to talk some more and become somewhat more familiar to each other. She had even gotten him to give her a hand shake to confirm their new friendship though she had let the hand clasp linger just a bit longer than most friends would.

Yes now would be a good time to get the two of them through the first few steps to better bond them together. She could probably even use this to push her own connection to the next step with the both of them.

* * *

"Hold up. This isn't working. I think there is another exercise that we need to try," Sasumi called out getting Hinata and Naruto to halt their spar.

Stepping back from his partner Naruto turned to Sasumi wandering what she had in mind. She first turned to Hinata saying, "Hinata-chan I need you to seat yourself on the ground cross legged and close your eyes while I tell Naruto-kun his part in this exercise."

He continued to watch curiously as Hinata complied with Sasumi's request. Returning his eyes to the raven haired girl he waited as she approached him. She placed her left hand on his left shoulder and walked around him placing her right on his right shoulder. She then began to gently guide him until he was standing just in front of the bluenet.

Placing her head on his shoulder and her lips right next to his ear she began to whisper to him, "What we will be doing is an exercise in confidence and trust. I'm sure you have noticed that you are doing a lot better fighting Hinata right."

He nodded in response sure she wanted to keep this conversation quiet or she wouldn't be whispering.

At his confirmation she again began quietly saying, "Hinata is from a taijutsu specialized clan and has the best scores in the class so you shouldn't be. The problem is she lacks confidence in her own ability to not hurt you and trust that you in turn won't be mad if you loose. What I need you to do is seat yourself in front of her and simply hold your hand out to her. While her eyes remain closed you will watch her body for any movement and study her in order to better familiarize yourself with how she moves and try to determine how she feels."

Giving a quiet, "Okay," he was about to sit but she continued.

"When she opens her eyes I want you to focus on them. Talk to her about anything to help calm her down as she will probably be nervous. When she takes your hand I want you to just hold hers and we will go from there, okay?" she finally asked. Getting a nod from him she gently pressed on his shoulders guiding him to the ground. He started to focus on Hinata's body studying her to try and better understand her.

* * *

Hinata felt someone step behind her and started to tense up until she heard Sasumi's voice saying, "Okay Hinata this exercise is to help you become as strong as possible. Until I tell you though keep your eyes closed."

He shoulders slumped as she realized that they were taking time away from everyone else's training in order to correct one of her many flaws. Then she felt Sasumi's hands on her shoulders gently rubbing them.

"First why don't you remove this bulky jacket, it's just going to be in the way as we train," Sasumi suggested as she slowly massaged Hinata's neck and upper back.

"Ah, umm, I'm not really comfortable doing that," Hinata almost moaned out as the massage did feel fairly good.

"You and I need to be the best we can possibly be when it comes to the final exam. Do you want to know why?" Sasumi quietly asked from right next to her ear.

"Wh-why?" she stuttered out curious what reason Sasumi could want to help her get stronger.

"You have been a very good friend to me since my unexpected change so I want to be on the same team with you. The thing is normally two kunoichi aren't put on the same team. But I went to the Third and had a little talk with him. Since I haven't really been trained as a kunoichi he would be willing to let me be listed as a shinobi in this case but since I am the top of the class for you to be on my team you would have to be top kunoichi," Sasumi explained while continuing the relaxing massage.

"Ah, umm, I still d-don't see why y-you need me to take off m-my j-jacket," she stuttered again.

With an almost musical laugh Sasumi responded, "This is an exercise in trust and confidence. You will be showing us you are confident enough in yourself to trust us seeing you without that bulky jacket. The Third said that your confidence is the only thing keeping you from the top kunoichi position. Getting rid of the jacket perhaps permanently would be the best way for you to portray confidence."

"I, I don't know," the timid girl responded.

"Well there is one other interesting thing the Hokage told me. No matter which kunoichi I am teamed with I will also be teamed with the class' dead last. Do you know who that means would be on our team?" Sasumi questioned in a low breathy tone of voice her lips barely moving right next to Hinata's ear.

"Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a tone of interest.

"Yup and if we are going to be on a team together don't you think you can trust us by taking off the jacket?" Sasumi asked with an almost hurt tone, as if Hinata's reluctance were hurting her feelings.

"Umm, o-okay," she said and reached for the zipper.

"Turn on your byakugan but keep your eyes closed while you take it off," Sasumi told her.

Placing her hands in the appropriate hand sign she activated her dojutsu then returned her hand to the zipper of her jacket. She couldn't help seeing everything around her but she instantly focused on Naruto. As her hand pulled the zipper down she could see his eyes follow her every movement. She then opened and shrugged off the jacket revealing the tight black shirt she wore over the standard mesh armor along with the fact that she had started to develop somewhat in ways that many of the girls in the academy had not yet.

"Wow," Naruto whispered quietly enough that she didn't hear it but she could read it on his lips. This earned a furious blush from her as she could see his eyes trail across her body.

"Now isn't that more comfortable?" Sasumi gently asked as she began to again massage her shoulders. "Now why don't you open your eyes and for the exercise you need to make and hold eye contact with Naruto."

She slowly opened her eyes though this did little save give her a color perspective of Naruto sitting in front of her. She really wanted to look away but realized that if she did then she would just be acknowledging that she is too weak to be on the team with Sasumi and Naruto. With Naruto sitting there locking eyes with her a gentle smile on his face she desperately wanted to believe that she could be strong enough to be on that team.

"Sasumi-chan is right. You need to get rid of that jacket. With how lithe and fit you are built that thing had to be terribly constraining. Getting rid of it would make you better at everything. I know I have been doing much better since I got rid of that old orange jumpsuit and if you like I could suggest a place you could find a jacket that would fit you better without hampering your flexibility," Naruto commented.

"Or perhaps we could get you a nice turtle neck that you can pull on when it gets too cool. That would move and flow much better than any jacket," Sasumi added.

"Th-that sounds n-nice," the girl agreed somewhat meekly.

"But we should definitely get it in the same color as your jacket. It matches that slight hint of lavender in your eyes that is something unique to you as far as I have seen of other Hyuga," Naruto said thoughtfully.

Hinata blinked in surprise that he had noticed such a minor detail. Not to mention that he was talking fashion with her. 'Was this truly the same Naruto that wore that orange monstrosity for so long?' She thought but as she let her eyes drift across his body to truly take note of his new outfit and how much he had grown recently she realized that something must have happened to him much like with Sasumi. That's when she noticed the seals on his back and stomach that her byakugan had revealed though she had not previously paid attention to them. One was apparently deactivated but the other still flowed with chakra.

"Na-Naruto-kun was there a seal on you that broke at the same time that Sasumi-chan's did?" She asked now curious.

Rubbing the back of his neck in a resigned way he said, "Yeah there kinda was though Hokage-sama is uncertain what all it had done to me. He sent a copy to Jiriaya-sama his student who is a full seal master to study."

"Ah a-and what of the active seal on your st-stomach?" Hinata asked.

With a resigned sigh he mumbled sadly, "You would ask that during a trust and confidence exercise," before raising his voice and saying, "That is a big secret that I just found out about this morning. Why don't you sit down with us Sasumi-chan as this is a bit of a shock."

Sasumi immediately took a seat beside them and reached out taking Naruto's hand squeezing it gently to comfort him. Hinata reached out timidly and took the other hand that he had been holding out all along. This earned a sad smile to both of them.

"The seal on my stomach is a prison of sorts. It was designed by the Fourth Hokage. On the day that he died he chose me a newborn to be the warden of the prison of a foe that could not be killed the Biju Kyubi. I was made a Jinchuriki which means 'power of human sacrifice' in order to shield the village from the beast's wrath. Unfortunately jinchuriki have a bad reputation because most are created to be living weapons for their villages. Their seal is made purposefully weaker so that they can draw upon the demon's power but this also comes at the price of the demon's influence which combined with the hate they experience from their own people drives them insane," He explained to them in a low sad tone unable to even lift his head and look at them.

Hinata pulled on his hand as she leaned forward pulling him into a hug putting her head on his shoulder. "Oh Naruto-kun, th-that's why so many people are so harsh to y-you? Why Ko said to stay away from you? Y-you're a hero every d-day of y-your life," she almost sobbed out.

Sasumi then joined the hug from behind him resting her head against her back saying gently, "Thank you for trusting us with this. I know it must have been hard for you. But don't worry we are here for you and we aren't going to let you be alone anymore. Just like you will be there for us so that we are no longer alone either."

"Thank you. That truly means a lot to me," he quietly responded.

"Sadly Hinata-chan's family treat her much the same way," Sasumi said.

"What? What does she mean Hina-chan?" he asked not noticing that he had given her a nickname.

Leaning back from him as Sasumi did the same resuming her seat between them she started to explain, "Ah, umm, umm, well m-my family th-think that I am a failure since I don't excel at the standard juken style. Also I-I have to sp-spar with my little sister Hanabi-chan a lot and she always wins."

He looked at her before shrewdly saying, "You hold back on her just like you were doing with me earlier don't you. That is the whole reason why we are doing this exercise. You need to learn to have confidence in yourself that you aren't going to hurt those you care about in a full strength spar and to trust that they will be able to take your attacks and loose if they are the lesser skilled person without becoming angry with you. You need to let go of your fear and embrace the strength that you hide."

Hinata just nodded before looking down dejectedly until he reached out and gently lifted her chin till her eyes met his and holding his hand there, "You also need to learn that there is nothing wrong with receiving constructive criticism. When you pointed out the flaws in my stances while I was fighting Sasumi did I ever look down? No I just fixed the problem and went on. You can do the same and keep your head high while doing it. That is a mark of true confidence. From now on I want you to never look to the ground unless you are looking for an enemy there."

"O-okay Naruto-kun," she said with a bit more confidence.

"Now before we get back to sparing I was wanting to ask the two of you if you would like to stay with me at the Uchiha compound for the next couple of weeks so that we can spend more time training together. You can tell your family that I requested it as an extension of your mission to aid me in acclimatizing myself to the sudden shift in my life while at the same time training together with the intent to take the top spots of the class Hinata-chan," Sasumi asked them.

"Ah I-I would like that Sasumi-chan," Hinata answered with a hint of happiness.

"Sure sounds like fun," agreed Naruto.

"Okay then you two back to sparing and this time don't hold back Hinata," she said finishing sternly.

"Right," She agreed taking her position across from Naruto.

* * *

'Well that went amazingly better than expected,' Sasumi thought. It was obvious by how much trouble Naruto was now having fighting the quick girl that she wasn't holding back anymore and that they had done wanders for her confidence.

It was also apparent that the sharing of the burden that Naruto had just learned of today had made it much easier for him to bear. She had never truly expected that topic to come out in their conversation but was glad it had. It had brought them all closer together. They had gotten to the fifth stage of intimacy together and Naruto had even skipped the sixth stage and jumped up to the seventh stage with Hinata reaching out and lifting her chin like that. If she didn't know better she would have thought that he had read the same book and was putting it into practice. It seems that her former container was something of a natural Casanova.

Yes it seemed that her little plan to bring them together and build their strength was working splendidly.

'Now if I only knew a way to deal with the building heat between my legs,' she thought in frustration as she shifted back and forth while watching the spar between the two she had chosen to one day be her mates.

* * *

**AN:** Wow this one just keeps getting inspiration for me. It may have not been a very exciting chapter but I think that it went well in helping to build their budding relationships. As always I hope you enjoyed and reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

This is my take on the challenge based on the oneshot **Kyuubi's Plan **by** Sage of FanFiction**.

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please, feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Chapter 4

'Fuck,' she thought to herself.

A weak and a half of training together had done wanders for Hinata. She was more confident than she had been at any time in the last twelve years of her life. Using the byakugan she had carefully practiced the bushin kawamiri and henge until she could complete them seallessly in a fraction of a second with a minimum of chakra waste. Finally her academic knowledge of the ninja arts was superb.

No, getting Hinata into the position of top kunoichi and on her team was not going to be a problem at all.

The problem was Naruto. He, they had determined, was completely incapable of learning the basic bushin jutsu. While they had gotten him to almost the same level of skill with his henge and kawamiri in everything save the chakra wastage as they had with Hinata this one jutsu still confounded them. Without the three required jutsu at the least functional they would never pass him from the class dead last or not. Sure there was that special case from the previous year's class who was completely incapable of molding chakra, though she suspected he could at the least channel it, but he had received a jonin sponsor and she was certain Naruto wouldn't be allowed to pass without the basic three even were it possible for him to get the same in time.

Over the course of their most recent training session they had, through the use of her sharingan and Hinata's byakugan, determined that the problem was that his rapidly expanding chakra coils were disrupting his control. After careful study and discussion though she was at the least relieved that this wasn't completely her fault. Apparently he had had similar problems with the technique even before she had increased the rate that his coils would expand to soon accommodate her former power.

He had simply had such large coils and tenketsu that the academy level control techniques weren't enough for him to be able to use such a delicately precise amount of chakra and now with the rapid expansion on what he had formerly had he was already passing up jonin level chakra flow and would probably exceed the Hokage himself by the end of the weak. It would take him years of honing his chakra control to levels equivalent to that of the sannin medic Tsunade, one of the medics if not the world's only with kage level chakra coils and reserves, in order for him to be able to use the technique.

It certainly didn't help that it was a genjutsu technique and his yang chakra far exceeded the yin chakra primarily used in genjutsus thus disrupting the technique even more. The only reason she hadn't been a mindless raving beast inside the boy due to the sealing only containing her yang chakra was the fact that he being the son of her previous container had already been a pseudo-jinchuriki containing a portion of both her yin and yang chakras allowing her to partially heal the rift left behind. But the chakra she had taken with her was primarily yin leaving him with perhaps a quarter as much of her yin chakra as he had of her yang and he had always been more of a physical person than a cerebral one so he was similarly imbalanced.

If only he had the sharingan or rinnagan he could use Isanagi to expend the excessive yang chakra channeled into the technique by making it a real clone. But of course had he a dojutsu he would be able to read chakra levels and thus rapidly improve upon his lacking control.

There was perhaps only one hope to rectify the situation. She must go to the Hokage and explain the problem. She was certain he wouldn't allow the boy to fail again simply because of a technique that would be near impossible for him to learn.

* * *

The Hokage sat in his recreational chamber enjoying a pipe of good grass country tobacco and performing delicate strokes of calligraphy on a canvas when his secretary stepped in. "Uchiha-san wishes an audience with you sir," she explained her presence.

"Ah, hmm send her to my office I shall see her," he informed her as he stood and claimed his robes and hat of office.

Snuffing his pipe with a wind technique he had learned from his sometimes rival Danzo that allowed him to pull the air away from the flames he then donned his official attire and used shunshin to arrive in his office moments before the young Uchiha heir entered.

"Ah Sasumi how may I be of service to you this fine day?" he politely asked.

Bowing to honor the elderly leader she took a casual stance placed the most serious look on her face she could manage and told him, "Sir I regret to inform you that Naruto-kun is incapable of ever passing the required curriculum of the academy."

Concealing his shock at such a blunt statement he raised one eyebrow in apparent interest and asked her, "Oh and why do you say that Sasumi."

"Sir through the use of the sharingan and byakugan Hinata-chan and I have determined that due to his burden his chakra coils have already expanded well into the mid to upper range necessary for jonin level shinobi and that at the rate it has begun expanding since the breaking of the seals upon his back he will exceed you in size by the end of the weak," she informed him.

Nodding in understanding he said speculatively, "I see so he shared with you two the nature and origin of his many difficulties in life. It is good to see he has made two such good friends that your relationship with him remains unaffected since you obviously still care enough to try and aid him in reaching his dream. Now you say his coils have expanded far faster than the norm due to his seal and the release of the other and without the many years of control training that most shinobi receive throughout their normal growth and the far more advanced training techniques necessary to control such high chakra levels such a minor technique remains out of his reach due to his inability to not oversaturate the jutsu with chakra."

With a nod she said, "Yes sir and also we have determined that he has at most perhaps a quarter as much yin chakra as he does yang. His yang is so huge in fact that were his yin to compare he would already have far exceeded you."

He had to be very careful in controlling his expression when she had said that as the sentence had brought to mind one of the lines from one of his student's books in which he used yang as innuendo for the male organ as well as the size comment from earlier having already sent his mind to the gutter. Had Jiriaya been here he was certain that a perverted remark on how proud he was of his godson sharing his yang with two girls at the same time would have been forthcoming.

Giving a thoughtful frown he considered for a moment then told her, "Let Naruto try his hardest to pass the conventional way and I will observe. If I believe he is ready then I will give him a special test of his determination and skill and if he passes then I will promote him to genin and allow him to join your team as previously discussed."

"Thank you Hokage-sama we will do our best to prepare him for the rest of the testing and try our hardest to help him get the technique down but I hold little hope for the latter at the very least," she informed him before bowing and upon receiving permission exiting the room.

* * *

They had spent that last several days studying and preparing for the final exam even going back over the academy scrolls and texts and Hinata's copious amounts of notes taken during the lectures. With the careful explanations by the two girls and his expanded intellect he was more confident than ever on his understanding of just how their profession and abilities worked.

He was certain he had done far better in the academic tests than he had ever done before and the taijutsu testing which had always been his strong suit had also gone well with him doing well in the spar and showing improved accuracy on the target range. Now came the point where he was certain to fail. He would try his hardest but with the information of why it had become impossible and the fact that Jiji would possibly give him an alternative method of passing he was at least not depressed and would give it his all.

He felt the changes his chakra had been making over that last three quarters of a month were coming to an important point as his chakra was more volatile than he had ever felt it. 'Perhaps it is coming to a conclusion,' he thought to himself happily but was certain that even with the fluctuations he would be capable of using the two ninjutsu techniques he had been practicing without trouble.

"Naruto it's your turn," Iruka called as Sasumi returned to the room bearing a hitai-ate.

She nodded to him and said a quiet, "Good luck," as they passed each other.

Entering into the room he saw Mizuki and Iruka behind a desk with a log sitting in one corner of the room. "Okay Naruto all we need is for you to perform the three basic jutsu for us," Iruka said to him.

Naruto gave a mischievous grin then seemed to freeze there for a moment. "Any time you're ready," Iruka prompted before suddenly Naruto faded away just as the afterimage of the kawamiri was meant too and in his place sat a chair. He then felt a wiggle underneath him and looked down to the seat beneath him before standing. With a poof of smoke the chair changed back into Naruto.

"Well that was a very impressive display of the kawamiri and henge Naruto. All that leaves is the bushin," Iruka said proudly as he retrieved his chair.

"Ah yeah well here goes nothing," Naruto responded before the room was suddenly filled with chakra smoke. After a few moments the smoke finally cleared to show a large pile of discolored sludge that took the general shape of Naruto lying on the floor.

"I'm sorry Naruto you did very well on all of your other tests but we simply can't pass you without the minimum functionality of all three jutsu," Iruka sadly informed him.

"Surly we could pass him without the bushin. What about Lee from last year? He couldn't even use his chakra," Mizuki questioned.

"Lee was a special case since he received a jonin sponsor that intended to turn him into a taijutsu specialist and you know that means he will never get past tokujo. Naruto can use his chakra as his display with the other jutsu shows. He just needs to buckle down and practice more on the bushin and he will be ready," Iruka said sternly.

"No problem sensei, I knew this was going to happen. I have recently found out that with my massive chakra coils this technique may be forever out of my reach but I will just find another way to become a ninja," Naruto assured them certain that he had done well enough that the Hokage would give him the test that he had mentioned to Sasumi. He then exited the room and left the building to wait for later when he was to meet with the elderly leader.

Iruka then noticed that the sludge on the floor had never dissipated. Whatever mistake the boy had made had, instead of creating a genjutsu clone as intended, instead made some sort of solid mass. Turning to Mizuki since he was the assistant teacher he pointed to it and said with a laugh, "Well my friend I am certainly glad in this case that I am the head instructor for the class as you're going to be the one cleaning up."

With an annoyed and disgusted look Mizuki exited the room to collect the cleaning supplies.

* * *

Sasumi and Hinata awaited him as he exited the building. "As expected, though the bushin attempt produced a particularly horrific result of a gelatinous ooze in my general shape," he told them.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you did well enough in your exams that Hokage-sama will give you the suggested additional test which I'm sure you will pass," Sasumi said encouragingly.

"Y-yes, you can do it Naruto-kun," Hinata said with only the tiniest trace of her former near constant stutter.

"Yeah you bet I can. Listen I'm going to head to jiji's office I will meet you two later at the Uchiha compound and let you know how well things went," he said with confidence. He then strolled out of the academy gate and headed west towards the Hokage tower as they turned east to the Uchiha compound.

Halfway there he heard someone call out to him and stalled as Mizuki caught up to him, "Hey sensei what's up?"

"I just wanted to ask you not to be mad about Iruka not passing you. He really does care for you and just wants you to be ready before you go out into the full ninja force," Mizuki told him.

"Yeah I understand but really if the basic bushin is a requirement for being considered ready then I may never be ready as by now my chakra coils are almost larger than Jiji's," Naruto said.

"Hmm that may be true. Well there might be one other option. I could give you a mock mission to test you. If you were to do well enough I could probably give you the equivalent of a battlefield promotion," Mizuki said thoughtfully.

Naruto paused upon hearing Muzuki make such an offer. "What kind of mock mission?" he asked with seeming interest.

"Hmm, well you have always shown great skills in circumventing security measures and avoiding the Anbu. How about I place a scroll which I will mark forbidden in the Hokage's office and later tonight you prove your obviously superior to academy level skills by sneaking in and taking it then bring it to the small shack in the forest just behind the Hokage monument around midnight," Mizuki said questioningly.

Naruto looked at him thoughtfully before giving him his regular smile and saying, "Sure and since I was going to go talk to Jiji right now it will give me a chance to look around the place for ways to get in and out later."

"Okay good I will go get a scroll for this and then let the Hokage know about it later on since he would need to know about something like this. Just let me discuss it with him and if he has any ideas on how to make it more difficult or judging your skill that you need to know about I will let you know," Mizuki said.

"Sure thing sensei," he responded before turning and heading along to the tower.

* * *

The elderly Hokage looked up and smiled as Naruto entered into his office, "Ah it's good to see you Naruto-kun and I must say you did do quite well on your tests save as expected on the bushin."

"Yeah, uh Jiji we may have a problem," Naruto said in a concerned tone.

"What is it Narut-kun," the old man asked.

"On my way here Mizuki approached me and said he was going to set up a mock mission as a test to show that I am worthy to graduate. He said he would place a scroll marked forbidden somewhere here in your office and I would sneak in and take it before taking it to a meet point of a small shack in the forest behind the monument at midnight. I'm not sure but I didn't think you had brought him in on the special test you were planning. Especially since he implied that I should let him explain the idea to you," Naruto explained.

"I see that is troubling as there is such a scroll already in my office filled with dangerous forbidden jutsu one of which I was going to allow you to attempt to learn as the test I had intended," Hiruzen said before pausing deep in thought. "I will tell you what. First I want you to try and learn this jutsu as quickly as possible and then well before the meet time I want you to find the meet point and set traps as if you were planning one of your pranks with the intent to subdue Mizuki so he can be taken alive for interrogation. I will have a squad of Anbu there observing in order to make sure nothing goes wrong since he is a chunin and you are a perhaps just graduating genin. If you can complete either of the two tests then you will become a genin. But if you can complete both I will give you a special reward."

"All right I won't let you down Jiji," Naruto said with confidence.

"Good. Now there is a special training room in the basement of the tower for training in the jutsus in this scroll without anyone knowing about it. Why don't we head down there so you can get started," he said pulling the scroll from its hiding place.

* * *

Iruka was furious. This was far beyond a simple prank. When he had heard that Hokage-sama had called for everyone to search the village for Naruto because he had stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing he had immediately extended his senses to finding him. Fortunately he had always been one of the strongest chakra sensors in the village. He was even able to sense most non-Anbu shinobi in the village through the interference that most non-Hyuga sensors had problems with due to Konoha's defense barrier.

He quickly found that the boy was remaining stationary in the forest behind the Hokage monument just barely within the barrier. 'Does he know about the barrier? Is that why he stopped within its edge?' he worriedly thought as Naruto had never shown any form of chakra sense. If he knew about it that would mean he had betrayed the village to some outsider who knew about it.

Racing to get to the boy in the hopes he would prevent the drop if the worst case scenario were true or prevent him from making a major mistake if it was just a badly thought out prank he didn't pay proper attention to his surroundings. Otherwise he would have noticed that while not truly being followed someone was taking the same route a short distance behind him and that the clearing he was jumping down into, where a tired looking Naruto awaited, had minute traces of being disturbed.

"No! Iruka-sensei!" the boy shouted out as he started dashing towards the place he would land. Then he saw a huge latticework net of razor wire started to break free from the ground moments before he was incased in a cocoon of pure chakra.

She felt it. He had completed his metamorphosis and drawn upon the single tail that his normal form would provide him. She wandered why he was so far away but assumed that he was just working on whatever test the Hokage had set for him.

She noticed Hinata look up and in the general direction from which the burst of power came. Yes she may not have a clear view of the tenketsu like some Hyuga but she was highly chakra sensitive even without her eyes active and thus would probably eventually see farther than any other in her family even before the enhancement Naruto could give her.

Hopefully the culmination of his change would benefit him in his test. If he didn't pass all her planning would be in ruins for quite some time. 'What was that old proverb? Even the best laid plans never survive first contact or some such,' she thought to herself while hoping that these at the very least would prevail. All she could do right now was sit with Hinata and believe in Naruto. Whatever the world threw at him she had to believe he could throw it right back, especially with his new gifts.

* * *

**AN**: Well there is another chapter. Hope you enjoyed and have a happy holidays.


	5. Chapter 5

This is my take on the challenge based on the oneshot **Kyuubi's Plan **by** Sage of FanFiction**.

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please, feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Chapter 5

He had been doing so well. He had successfully managed the kagebushin no jutsu in a single hour highly impressing the old man Hokage. It had certainly not been easy with the sudden fluctuations his chakra kept going through at an ever increasing rate. Though one useful side effect to the fluctuations was that no matter how many times he practiced the jutsu his reserves would suddenly flood back to and past full with each surge of power.

Having completed his special genin exam so fast gave him plenty of time to plan out and get supplies for the trap that he would set up for his errant sensei. He had lain a razor wire net as the primary trap hoping that it would be enough but had with the help of his new clones trapped the forest surrounding the clearing with numerous secondary traps that would only become primed with the release of the net. He figured if Mizuki were to manage to dodge the first trap then having backups surrounding the area that he could pass through coming into the clearing but became active on the failure of the prime trap would ensure success by preventing him from leaving.

During the wait for midnight when the clone he had left to 'steal the forbidden scroll' would be coming to act as bait he began to notice that with each surge of power his senses that had already begun growing in strength became even sharper. He also noticed that he seemed to be gaining some new type of sensation that he had never been aware of before. Concentrating on the new stimuli he realized it was much like hearing several different sounds or smelling several different things at once. Focusing on just the one that he felt the strongest he felt his eyes drawn to a certain place and realized upon looking closer that it was one of the concealed Anbu whom, had this new sensation not helped, he would have never seen.

Concentrating again he quickly scanned the area and was quickly able to pick out three others again concealed beyond his skill to pick out normally. Expanding his focus outward he quickly realized what it was he was feeling. At first he had thought he could somehow sense people but then he had noticed that no more than a mile away one of the sensations seemed to cut off and expanding ever outward he was able to feel a curved sphere shape that he soon realized encompassed the entirety of Konoha. You can't make an invisible dome of people but one thing you can make is a barrier of chakra. He could feel chakra and for quite a distance from what he could tell.

Narrowing down the area he was actively focusing on he realized that his clone was coming. It arrived and dropped off the fake scroll the old man had supplied him before dispelling giving him a quick laugh since the clone had knocked out the old Hokage with his orioki no jutsu. Focusing on the village he could feel a sudden large movement of people as their little plan went into effect.

Then the problem came. He felt not just one but two chakra signatures coming into the forest behind the Hokage mountain, though one was a significant distance behind the other. Moments later the first arrived and proceeded to drop into the clearing causing his heart to drop. As usual after one of his pranks Iruka had been the first to catch up to him though he was too angry to look for the traps Naruto usually set up to discourage pursuit.

Dashing forward with a shout of, "No! Iruka Sensei!" he hoped he would be close enough to push him out of the net before it trapped them when suddenly he felt the biggest surge of chakra yet and momentarily blacked out.

With a start he awakened in a darkened tunnel through which a shallow stream flowed. Taking to his feet he observed his surroundings. The only visible light source seemed to be a set of glowing pipes flowing overhead. He could see one glowing red and pulsing strongly like some sort of heartbeat while a second blue one seemed to pulse in counterpoint and if he was not mistaken grow with each pulse.

He quickly decided to follow the tunnel in an attempt to find a way out as there was no obvious entrance at his current location. Rushing down the tunnel he decided to remain on the main path that followed the two pipes to their source whenever he passed darkened offshoot tunnels. Finally he came to the end of the tunnel where the blue pipe passed into a wall while the red pipe continued across the massive chamber he had come into and through a huge gate with a small sealing tag holding it shut.

Moving closer he saw the pipe plunge into a massive glowing red orb on the other side of the gate with a small trail of energy connecting it to the massive form of what had to be the Kyuubi sealed within him.

"So I'm inside the seal somehow?" he thought aloud.

"**No you're in your mindscape at the interface between minds**," the tired seeming fox grumbled.

"Well then I guess the pertinent question is why am I here?" he asked the fox.

"**I have moved on from this life so to speak. What you see before you is something of a clone with my knowledge to share with you much like the clone you just learned. I am leaving my power to you to do with as you want**," the gravelly voice responded.

"So how do I get back out? I was in the middle of a problematic situation," Naruto asked.

"**Do not worry. I am using my yin chakra to alter our perception of time within your mindscape so that we have plenty of time for our conversation**," the fox clone told him.

"I see, then I suppose that the next question is why are you doing this?" he now asked.

"**I had an opportunity to escape the seal but to do so necessitated my sacrificing almost all of my power which would have anchored me here. Thus I made some changes to your body so that the power would not destroy you once you claimed it as much of my chakra is toxic to normal living beings**," it responded.

"Ah so the seal on my back was probably never real," he said knowingly.

"**True, it provides you with a safer answer than that I had been enhancing your DNA**," the fox said.

"But still this doesn't tell me why you changed me," the boy stated.

"**It is a long story so you might want to form a seat for yourself**," said the clone.

'Let's see this is my mindscape so I guess I just think of a chair and it will be there,' Naruto contemplated. Focusing his thoughts he remembered the big chair that the old man Hokage sat in and with a minor exertion of effort it did appear as he had hoped. He took his seat and awaited the explanation.

"**Hmm, I suppose I should start from the beginning. A long time ago a great man that your people now days call the Rikudo Sennin fought the first of the biju known as the juubi or ten tails. It's might was greater than anything in this world and corrupt beyond measure but the sage devised a method of containing it by sealing it within his own body making him the first jinchuriki**," it began explaining.

"I see but you say it was the first of the biju?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes, when the sage's life was nearing its end he called upon nine powerful summoning contracts which he possessed. To each of the nine beasts he had summoned he gave a portion of the great juubi's power. Unfortunately each of us was driven to madness by the corrupting influence of the power. When our summoning ended we were returned to our peoples where we began to slaughter them indiscriminately. I understand that the slugs got lucky though as the sage's second son had signed their contract and had summoned the rokubi before it could destroy its entire clan**," it stated sadly.

"So the other eight clans were destroyed?" he questioned.

"**I know not if the other seven were completely decimated but am certain that I killed all of the kitsune before destroying our home completely. As far as I know though, I was the last to be summoned back to the elemental nations a mere sixty or so years ago. Due to the corrupt chakra flowing through us that came from the same origin we can somewhat sense each other and all the others were already here though each had been sealed in some way**," the fox answered.

"So you were roaming free around the elemental nations for almost fifty years?" he asked.

"**No, I was free only perhaps a year when Madara Uchiha came and controlled me with his bloodline. He then used me to fight his bitter rival the first Hokage though that effort was doomed to failure as that man had the mokuton bloodline which could weaken and bind my power while his wife who was also there had the Uzumaki special chakra which could further bind me until she sealed me within herself becoming my first jinchuriki**," it told him.

"So you were sealed up until you attacked twelve years ago?" he queried.

"**Yes though at that time I had already been transferred to my second jinchuriki, your mother. As she gave birth to you the seal was weakened and someone used that chance to extract me and set me upon your village once again with the Uchiha eye. Sadly among the lives I had taken that day both of your parents who were sealing me away within you were killed when your father sealed my yin essence away in the belly of the shinigami driving me into a yang driven rage which lead me to target you to attempt to prevent the sealing though both of them jumped in the way of my claw**," it said with some remorse.

"If he sealed your yin essence away how do you have yin to maintain the change of perception you mentioned earlier?" Naruto wandered.

"**You are the son of my previous jinchuriki, as such during her pregnancy you absorbed a portion of my energies making you perhaps one quarter kitsune. Had I not been sealed within you, one day you would have still been able to draw upon my power perhaps up to as much as three tails worth. That portion of my energy acted as a means for me to partially heal though much of my memory is damaged**," the kitsune answered.

"So now you have escaped leaving me almost all of your power. What were the changes that you made to me to prevent your chakra from damaging me then?" he asked.

"**I have made several enhancements to your natural form so that first of all you will be able to channel up to a full tail of my chakra without causing any harm to yourself. Though I have also strengthened you, enhanced your senses, opened your third eye that you may sense chakra, and awakened your dormant bloodlines**," it told him.

"Bloodlines, as in multiple?" he asked with a little wonder.

"**Yes you have three. Your kitsune energies have made you a natural shapeshifter. Most who use transformations can not use them in ways that make them stronger than their natural form in any way but you much like the Inuzuka who can take on the strengths of their bonded companions or the Akamichi who can magnify their strength by expanding their size can improve yourself, though your abilities are somewhat more powerful as it is a full bloodline instead of a special clan technique. Enhancing that bloodline I have given you three more powerful forms that you will be able to naturally shift into to allow you to draw upon three, six, and finally all nine tails of my power without harming yourself one day though the seal won't let you go past three until you obtain the key to open the flow**," it explained.

"And the other two bloodlines?" Naruto queried.

"**Your mother carried the Uzumaki special chakra which allows you unmatched mastery of chakra shape manipulation and several useful abilities as well as an expanded area of awareness with your third eye. All elemental bloodlines allow the masters to become one with their element and in the case of special chakra you can truly become one with chakra. You can refill willing allies chakra stores with your own and while linked with their chakra network can perform jutsu for them using your chakra and either your elements or theirs as long as you know techniques for their elements at least. Thus you can piggyback on a willing allies bloodline abilities. You will find it much easier to master the flow of jutsu to the point that you can do them seallessly and finally you can harden your chakra to such an extent that not even one of the biju can break through on strength alone. This was how your mother held me down while your father sealed me with chains of pure shaped chakra**," the fox biju told him.

"I see that sounds awesome. So what is the final bloodline?" He finally asked.

"**Your father somehow carried a small trace of the mokuton bloodline of the Senju clan. It allows you to control and sense plants and somehow even allows you to suppress the juubi's negative energies within the biju and now yourself. It is composed of a mix of earth and water element chakra meaning with your natural wind element which I shared and my fire element which will be imparted to you, you shall be able to easily master four of the five prime elements and one sub element. And since your father's natural element was lightning, it will perhaps not be too difficult to become competent in the fifth element**," it answered.

"Hmm, I see and by your statements it appears that you know who my parents were," Naruto stated.

"**Yes Kushina Uzumaki was my former prison so I was aware of her impending birth and of the father Minoto Namikaze. Jinchuriki are almost always chosen from among the relatives of the village leaders just as my first container was aunt to your mother and wife to the first Hokage you are the son of the previous container and the fourth Hokage**," the fox clone told him.

"Ah so while my hero is the reason why you were sealed within me he also was one of the ones to give me the life to be in the situation. I shall have to make the best of the life they have given me in order to make them proud. So how do I use these abilities? I get that the transformations are just natural using my henge and the senses are just active but what about the special chakra and mokuton?" Naruto wandered.

"**Well as you are the only one with these bloodlines as far as I know, until you can get ahold of the Uzumaki or Senju clan scrolls to learn techniques the only thing I think you can do is throw lots of chakra at what you want to happen and try to force your will upon that chakra. Much like you do with anything I suppose be stubborn enough and eventually it will work**," the clone biju said.

"Okay then I had best get back to it and hope I can figure something out. How do I get out of here?" the boy asked.

"**Just will yourself to leave**," came the reply and with that Naruto was gone.

Naruto came too still mid lunge toward Iruka and feeling the massive upsurge of chakra decided that it would be put to best use in preventing the trap from triggering. Taking hold of it he thrust it into the surrounding ground and willed for something to prevent the net from releasing.

From the ground burst forth a large mass of grass which quickly bound the net preventing its release. Realizing he had to hurry and hide Iruka as Mizuki would soon arrive and as he was already in motion he thrust himself and the chunin with all his weight at a tree and pushed his chakra out at it opening a hole in its surface and then mostly sealing it back behind them leaving only a small crack to see through.

He then formed a shadow clone having it take his previous position and pulled the grass back from the net so that it would once again be set to trigger and began spreading his chakra out through the plant life in the forest.

"Just be silent and watch. I don't have time to explain my real mission sensei," Naruto quickly whispered placing his hand over the older shinobi's mouth.

Just as he finished they felt a reverberation through the tree as Mizuki arrived. "So you were able to get it well toss it to me and we will head back to the village and report how well you did," they heard him say.

"You know I get the feeling you're lying to me especially since this scroll actually has jutsu on it," the clone replied.

"Hmm you're smarter than you look though actually bringing the scroll suggests that you might be reasoned with. I was planning on taking the scroll and defecting leaving you to take the blame. The whole village is already out looking for you and they won't be lenient when they find you. Come with me and I'm sure Orochimaru-sama would have some use for you," Mizuki stated.

"Ehh it's not like I can ever become a ninja here so I guess," the clone said and held out the scroll it was holding. "Here take it and let's get out of here."

"Oh before we go I should tell you why the village hates you so much," Mizuki said.

At this statement Iruka tried to struggle but Naruto held tight.

"Yeah I already know about the demon fox that used to be sealed inside me," the clone said causing Iruka to stiffen.

"Used to?" Mizuki asked warily.

"Yeah it escaped during Ino's jutsu a month ago but was forced to leave behind most of its chakra so I guess I'm now becoming the new Kyubi while the former spirit has left. It's probably too weak to do any more damage than a regular ninja could now," the clone explained.

"And you didn't report it before now," Mizuki's panicked voice choked out.

"I didn't know until just now when I received its farewell message upon completion of my assimilation of its chakra, though I can only use one tail worth of the chakra in this form and would need to get the key to the seal in order to go beyond three. That is still Kage level chakra," the clone answered.

"Oh and my bloodlines activated as well," he nonchalantly added.

"What bloodlines?" Mizuki asked.

"Well from my mother Kushina Uzumaki I got the Uzumaki special chakra and because she was the previous junchuriki of the fox I gained a new kitsune bloodline. Then her husband had traces of Senju blood from which I got the Mokuton bloodline. Here let me show you," he said. With that chaos seemed to break loose as the clone transformed. He seemed to grow just a bit bigger as his nails became claws his teeth became fangs his whisker marks darkened and his eyes grew to slits. From the base of his spine grew three fox tails and his head grew fox ears. Then, from his back, two massive arms composed purely of chakra burst into motion reaching out for Mizuki while the entire forest seemed to come alive.

"Sorry I got impatient since he wasn't falling into the trap," Naruto murmured quietly to Iruka.

Dodging the arms and flailing grasping branches Mizuki realized that the trees were no longer safe and leaped to the ground racing towards the clone in an attempt to stop him. That was his final mistake as the net activated catching him and wrapping him up tightly.

Naruto then opened the trunk letting himself and Iruka out. "Well mission accomplished. And I even got him to confess that he was going to someone named Orochimaru," he stated.

Three anbu then revealed themselves and moved to take the prisoner. "That's three anbu but what about the fourth over there?" Naruto asked aloud while pointing him out. With that statement the fourth suddenly burst into motion running away. The three anbu then burst into motion chasing him leaving Mizuki for now.

"I guess whoever that was he wasn't supposed to be here," Naruto commented before forming a dozen clones and having them bind, gag, and cut down Mizuki.

"Well sensei we had best get him back to Hokage-sama," Naruto said turning to the dumfounded Iruka before setting off back to the village.


End file.
